


Brotherly Love

by kirakira_nanoda



Series: Love, Lust, and Alliance [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock desperately wants his brother but Mycroft is too caught up in society’s rules to allow that. John becomes the only barrier between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

John gasped as the first lubricant slicked finger breached his entrance and curled deep inside him. He’d never noted how long Mycroft’s fingers were before but now he knew he would never forget it. A second finger joined and scissored him open, stretching him wide while Sherlock’s hands on his shoulders kept him steady. Oh yes, Sherlock was there too, studying John’s face and listening to the whimpers that escaped past his lips, his eyes only diverting from John to watch his brother.

 

John was sure he should have remembered a conversation that went along the lines of, ‘my brother is going to fuck you while I watch so I can pretend he’s fucking me,’ but his mind was a blur and the room was too hot and he couldn’t focus his thoughts on anything other than Mycroft’s fingers spreading him open and Sherlock’s lust blown gaze.

 

‘Ah!’ John cried out, his body convulsing and his eyes closing on their own volition as Mycroft’s skilled fingers located his prostate.

 

Sherlock exhaled harshly, his breath puffing hot against John’s flushed cheeks as he slid his hands away from John’s shoulders, setting them firmly on his hips.

 

‘I don’t understand why you won’t just fuck me,’ Sherlock said, watching over John’s shoulder as Mycroft’s fingers– three now – disappeared in and out of John’s body. The doctor bit back another groan, not entirely sure of the rules. He’d agreed, though he doesn’t remember, to not say anything, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to show his pleasure.

 

Sherlock’s eyes were trained on Mycroft now as he slicked up his cock, and John knew he wasn’t even there as far as either of them was concerned. God, never mind the physical stuff, John was sure he could get off on the twisted mind fuckery alone.

 

'Society's rules, Sherlock,’ Mycroft said, belatedly answering his brother’s question. ‘It's hardly proper for one to have intercourse with one's own brother. We have reputations to keep up.'

 

‘Everybody already thinks the upper-class is inbred. I don’t see how us sleeping together is any worse,’ Sherlock replied, his hands falling away from John’s hips as Mycroft pulled John back and forced him onto his tippy toes. There really wasn’t much warning before Mycroft was _there_ , his cock steadily pushing into John’s hole and filling him completely.

 

‘Fuck,’ John swore, unable to keep from exclaiming as Mycroft buried himself to the hilt, pulling John flush against him. Mycroft knew without asking what John needed, each gentle rock calculated perfectly so John could adjust and have pleasure at the same time. John caught his lower lip in between his teeth, an attempt to keep himself quiet as Mycroft started to thrust, one arm curled around John’s torso to keep him upright and his other hand on his hips. Something akin to jealousy flashed across Sherlock’s face as John whimpered, the slip-slide of Mycroft’s arousal between his buttocks setting every one of his nerve endings alight.

 

‘I wish you would just fuck me,’ Sherlock breathed in a voice that undid something deep within John, a voice that apparently had no affect on Mycroft as he shot an unimpressed look at his brother over John’s shoulder and continued to increase his pace. Sherlock sighed and stepped closer, aligning his hips with John’s so every thrust from his brother would rub his and John’s erections together.

 

‘ _Mycroft_.’ Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned deeply his brother’s name, his hands reaching for John’s shoulders to steady himself once more. John’s legs began to shake, it was work enough keeping himself upright let alone holding Sherlock’s weight too, but Mycroft didn’t let him down, just held him firmer as he pounded harder, his own brother’s name on his lips.

 

For a man described as lazy, Mycroft certainly seemed to have energy to spare on sex, not to mention skill. John believed Sherlock had every right to want his brother to fuck him, and every right to be pissed that he wouldn’t.

 

Orgasm was beginning to build deep within John almost shamefully quickly, it was almost too much being the only barrier between Sherlock and Mycroft, both of them rutting against him, desperately trying to fuck each other through him.

 

Sherlock’s voice was deep and sultry, almost completely undone as he whispered something in a language John couldn’t understand. It may have well been English, but John was sure his brain was that broken... yet.

 

Mycroft growled low in his throat in response to whatever it was Sherlock said, and yanked his head away as Sherlock leaned forward over John’s shoulder to kiss him.

 

‘So much as touch me, Sherlock, and I will leave,’ Mycroft warned, rotating his hips a little to hit John’s sweet spot dead on. John cried out and grabbed hold of Sherlock’s waist, desperately trying to keep himself upright. Sherlock whimpered and turned his head, crushing his lips to John’s mouth instead, kissing him for all he was worth. Sherlock’s tongue was hot as it wormed its way past John’s teeth and started plunging down his throat, as roughly as his brother’s cock was thrusting into John’s entrance.

 

Mycroft’s hand on John’s hip moved to pry one of John’s own hands off of Sherlock’s waist, and guided it to Sherlock’s cock, wrapping John’s fingers around his brother’s erection and directing him in slow pulls. Sherlock’s breath stuttered and he stopped thrusting against John, his head falling to John’s shoulder as Mycroft tightened John’s grip around his cock.

 

That was it. John was so close and Sherlock moaning his brother’s name against his skin made his knees finally give out. He didn’t fall, still propped up between the two Holmeses as Mycroft continued to thrust, pushing John right to the edge before releasing John’s hand and snapping his fingers around the base of John’s cock, stopping him from orgasming and making him whimper.

 

Sherlock batted John’s hand away from his cock, and watched intently as John writhed in Mycroft’s grip, his look longing as Mycroft continued to use John for his own pleasure. It was too much for John and he broke his vow of silence.

 

‘Mycroft... ah, please... s-slow down,’ John cried before he could stop himself, the pace fast enough to knock the breath out of him every thrust in. Sherlock looked at him, narrowing his eyes before flicking his gaze back to his brother.

 

‘Faster,’ he breathed, slinking closer to press himself against John. ‘My, faster.’

 

John whimpered, his need to come all he could think about, hating the feeling of the fingers around the base of his erection cutting him off. Sherlock wasn’t helping him at all, his hands all over him as he tried to imagine his brother’s body.

 

Sherlock was panting hotly in John’s ear, rubbing himself against John’s hip, moaning things like ‘faster, My, fuck me faster,’ while Mycroft groaned in John’s other ear things like ‘take what you’re given, dear brother,’ both of them inadvertently mind fucking John as well as physically. Seriously, if John wasn’t allowed to come soon, he was going to simply explode.

 

‘Sherlock…’ Mycroft said shakily, nearing his end, his thrusts no longer consistent.

 

‘Yes, My, come for me, _please_ ,’ Sherlock basically begged, his grip in John’s hair increasing as he forced the doctor’s lips to his throat, panting as John bit him.

 

Mycroft grunted as he came, holding John in an almost crushing grip as he filled him with his release, John feeling every pulse of Mycroft’s cock and desperately trying to ignore the ache in his own. Finally the fingers around his erection were removed and his orgasm pulled from him, his voice failing him as Sherlock swallowed down his cries. Mycroft panted harshly down John’s neck as he slipped out, letting John collapse in Sherlock’s arms, shaking and weak.

 

Sherlock held him close but paid no attention to him, his eyes on his brother once more, taking in his debauched form. John was bent over Sherlock’s desk before he caught his breath, Sherlock’s tongue between his arse cheeks, licking away Mycroft’s seed. That tongue probed him, making John cry out from the overstimulation but he daren’t try and push him away, knowing this was the closest Sherlock could get to his brother.

 

‘So filthy, Sherlock,’ Mycroft whispered as he watched on.

 

‘I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just fuck me,’ Sherlock sneered, making his brother tut.

 

‘You wouldn’t be able to taste me if I fucked you.’

 

Sherlock glared at him. ‘I know which I would prefer.’

 

Mycroft merely smiled at him and set about cleaning himself up and redressing. Sherlock hauled John off the desk and let him lie on his bed, John only noticing then that Sherlock hadn’t gotten off yet. He tried to say something about it but Sherlock shushed him, slapping away the hand that reached for him before walking over to his brother. The question was there, no need for it to be said as it hung in the air between them, Sherlock almost pleading and Mycroft trying his best not to be persuaded.

 

‘Mummy always told you to _take care of me_ ,’ Sherlock said finally, Mycroft sighing as he pulled on his jacket.

 

‘You _know_ that’s not what she meant,’ he said, picking up his umbrella from where it rested against the wall.

 

‘Mycroft, _please.’_ God that voice… if it had been John Sherlock was asking the doctor would have jumped on him and done whatever he asked. Mycroft obviously had a hell of a lot more control over himself.

 

‘No,’ Mycroft said, simply leaving at that as he turned towards the door. Sherlock looked more than a little hurt – actually if John was being brutally honest, Sherlock almost looked murderous, that glare… John was convinced it could _kill_.

 

Mycroft must have felt it on the back of his head for he stopped before he reached the door and sighed again, hanging his umbrella over the handle before turning back to Sherlock, walking up to him and standing but an inch away. He grabbed Sherlock’s wrists as he reached out for him, shaking his head making Sherlock drop his arms. What he did next made both Sherlock and John gasp, John feeling a spike of arousal course through his completely fucked out body.

 

Mycroft dropped to his knees and took Sherlock into his mouth, the move startling Sherlock enough that he had to tangle his fingers in his brother’s hair and hold on just to keep himself upright. Sherlock didn’t last long for which John was grateful. His cock was trying to stand to attention and he was sure if that managed to happen he would actually die. Mycroft moaned as Sherlock exploded in his mouth, milking his baby brother for everything until Sherlock was trembling too much to remain standing, pulling off with an obscene sound and gently pushing Sherlock backwards so he landed on his bed. By the time Sherlock recovered enough to work out just what had happened Mycroft had left, leaving both his brother and John panting, debauched messes, to clean themselves up.

 

‘Bastard,’ Sherlock finally panted, letting his hand wander down to his wilting cock, still slick from his brother’s saliva. John grunted in agreement, eyes finally slipping close as exhaustion started to take over him.

 

‘Thank you,’ Sherlock whispered, crawling up the mattress to lie beside John.

 

‘S’alright,’ John mumbled. ‘Wasn’t ‘xactly a burden.’ Sherlock cringed at John’s slurred words but didn’t say anything more. John reached out for him and pulled him close, Sherlock’s front pressed against his back as he let Sherlock bury his nose in the crook of his neck, the smell of Mycroft still strong. John wouldn’t pretend to understand the Holmeses twisted relationship, wasn’t sure yet if he was thankful or not having been given the chance to catch a glimpse of it, yet he knew he’d do anything for Sherlock even though any sane person would have run away screaming ages ago.

 

‘I love you,’ John whispered, smiling as he felt Sherlock’s mumbled reply against his skin. Who needed sanity when you had a gorgeous creature like Sherlock anyway? The sex was always better when you had no grasp of normality, and fuck if John wasn’t going to tease Sherlock with how good Mycroft was until the younger Holmes tries to prove he’s better. Could be fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter in the series: [Brotherly Lust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360707)


End file.
